Quero colo
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Tudo que Omi precisava era de um pouco de atenção e afago, e parece q seus amigos finalmente percebem o q faltava na vida do pequeno loirinho. Sap com um Omi bem purinho, oneshot.


Quero colo

**oOoOoOo**

Apertava a mãozinha nas correntes entrelaçadas do balanço, o frio metálico pulsando na pele macia. O sorriso puro e inocente, desprovido das malícias desse mundo perdido, estampado no seu rostinho alegre. Acariciava a grama sob seus pés com leves e fracos empurrões, o suficiente para mover alguns centímetros o brinquedo.

"Ah!" – riu baixinho, aquela sua risada gostosa e fininha.

Deliciava-se com a brincadeira, o ar cheiroso da primavera refrescando sua face corada. Um par de pernas surgiu à sua frente e, ao erguer seus grandes e ternos olhos azuis, encontrou-os com duas esferas violetas:

"Venha, Omi." – Aya estendeu sua pálida e fria mão ao menino.

Piscou algumas vezes, colocando sua mãozinha sobre a que lhe era oferecida.

"Ahãn... Aya-kun." – abriu um grande sorriso, levantando-se do balanço com leveza.

O ruivo fechou os dedos sobre a pequena mão que segurava, conduzindo-o para casa.

**oOoOoOo**

Estavam todos reunidos naquela sala, a noite batia lá fora seu sereno frio, mas dentro daquele cômodo quente, eles permaneciam indiferentes às irritações do tempo. Aya lia, à poltrona, um grosso livro de capa marrom, um tanto quanto velho já; Ken estava sentado no chão, as plantas dos pés apoiadas na madeira, os joelhos dobrados à altura do peito, tentando consertar seu radinho quebrado. De vez em quando soltava uma exclamação de arrepio e apertava os braços com as próprias mãos, em busca de calor.

Yohji cruzou o espaço, chegando ao meio da sala. Omi colocava mais carvão para crepitar na lareira, o rostinho já estava vermelho devido a exposição ao calor. Queria aquecer os amiguinhos. Ao ver o loiro preparando-se para sair, depositou seus apetrechos ali mesmo e seguiu até o maior.

"Yohji-kun, não deveria se agasalhar mais? Mesmo sendo primavera, hoje está frio e você pode pegar um resfriado." – aconselhou, preocupado que o amigo poderia adoecer.

O playboy arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se o menino estivesse sendo intrometido demais.

"Ano... Gomenasai!" – enrubescendo, Omi inclinou-se, as mãozinhas entrelaçadas à cintura.

"Hehe, tudo bem, chibi." – sorriu meigamente.

Yohji levou sua mão direita aos fios dourados de Omi, fazendo ali um gostoso cafuné.

"Tudo bem, baixinho. Eu vou levar uma jaqueta, tá bem?" – falou ao doce loirinho.

"Hai! Arigatou, Yohji-san." – alargou um sorriso, mais aliviado agora.

O charmoso playboy continuou com o carinho um pouco mais. Omi fechara os olhos para sentir melhor a carícia, o loiro deslizou o dedo indicador para seu narizinho arrebitado, apertando a pontinha. Sorriu, fechando os olhos instantaneamente também.

"Obrigado, Omi-chan. Boa-noite." – agradeceu o cuidado do pequeno, abrindo os olhos que brilhavam gentis e afastando sua mão do loirinho.

"Vá com cuidado, Yohji-kun. Boa-noite."

"Hun, pode deixar." – voltou-se para os outros dois – "Até amanhã."

"Até logo, Yohji-kun, tome cuidado, viu?" – Ken despediu-se do amigo.

Yohji terminou de se despedir dos amigos e saiu, vestindo a jaqueta que prometera a Omi, pronto pra se divertir em mais uma balada. O loirinho sorriu, satisfeito, e correu sentar-se no seu lugar, tinha de deixar a sala bem quentinha para eles.

Enquanto cutucava o carvão e o bafo das chamas subia ao seu rosto, seus pensamentos começaram a fluir para temas distantes. Às vezes ficava lembrando das crianças que via em todos os lugares, com seus pais carinhosos que as abraçavam, colocavam-nas no colo e perguntavam como tinham sido seus dias. E, nessas horas, apenas sentia, seu coraçãozinho se apertava e tudo que seguiam-se eram seqüências de sentimentos. Não se lembrava de ter sido assim quando era criança, uma vez que as memórias aí lhe faltavam. Mas bem tinha certeza de que realmente nunca o fôra desse modo. Nem depois de crescido... Abanou a cabeça, não gostava de pensar nessas coisas, seus amigos eram ótimos e, ao ter tais idéias, assemelhava-se a um ingrato.

Do seu canto, Aya observava o menino sentadinho à beira da lareira. Percebera há algum tempo o que lhe faltava, pelo seu olhar sonhador e melancólico toda vez que via uma mãe ninando seu bebê, ou mesmo pelo modo com apreciara até a última gota o simples carinho que Yohji acabara de lhe fazer. Faltava-lhe um pouco de atenção, de carinho. E o menino era tão gentil, era como um irmãozinho a todos, não custava-lhes dedicar-lhe mais atenção.

**oOoOoOo**

Omi levantou-se da cadeira, levando sua xícara à pia e a lavando. Tivera outro pesadelo, no qual ele estava preso no centro de uma grande escuridão; as pessoas passavam por ele, mas não o viam, o atravessavam como se ele fosse um fantasma; seus amigos vinham conversando, ele suplicava-lhes ajuda, porém, estes também não o percebiam. Ao lembrar-se disso, sentiu-se mal por achar, mesmo que em sonhos, que os amigos seriam capazes de tal: eles lhe eram uma família, gostavam de si, ainda que não passassem tanto tempo com ele ou não lhe contassem todos seus segredos; mesmo assim faziam de tudo por ele e não era justo tachá-los como fizera em seu sonho, como se eles o desprezassem. Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo por ter tais pensamentos sobre os amigos.

Voltou-se para os três, que terminavam de tomar o café-da-manhã, tentando pôr novamente seu sorriso otimista no rosto:

"Tenho de ir para escola agora, ou chegarei atrasado para a prova de física." – avisou – "Até logo, tenham uma boa manhã."

"Até!" – veio a resposta em coro.

Sorriu mais uma vez para eles, virando-se para porta e saindo da cozinha. Pouco tempo depois do chibi ter deixado a casa, o moreninho falou:

"Vocês já repararam que ele anda meio abatido?"

"Tsc, notei sim. Aliás, isso não é de agora." – o playboy palpitou.

"Será que ele tem alguma coisa? Algum problema?" – tornou o jogador, preocupado com o amigo mias novo.

Queria muito saber o que se passava com o loirinho; tinha por ele grande afeto e sentia-se mal ao vê-lo assim. Se fosse algo em que pudesse ajudar, o faria sem receios, contanto que o amigo ficasse bem e pudesse sorrir tão verdadeiramente aquele seu lindo sorriso.

Aya levantou-se, levando sua xícara à pia. Os dois olharam a figura ruiva, que logo depois voltou-se para eles:

"Não é um problema. O que ele precisa é de um pouco de atenção, precisa que mostremos em gestos a ele o quanto ele nos é importante." – dizia com seu ar sábio, todavia, era-lhe um grande esforço assumir tudo isso após ter sido a "geleira" por tanto tempo. Mas agora estava bem e devia isso aos amigos, principalmente a Omi, então sentia-se no dever de cuidar bem do pequeno – "Em outras palavras, ele só precisa de um pouco de carinho."

Ficaram imersos em um silêncio, a pensar no que o líder tinha dito. Por um lado demonstravam amizade a Omi, o tratavam bem; por outro, não compartilhavam confissões ou mesmo conversas mais demoradas, como ficar jogando conversa fora com um amigo do peito. Isto não o faziam, a bem pensar, nem mesmo diziam-lhe o quanto o adoravam. De fato, o menino devia estar carente, ele fôra criado sozinho, sem amigos, sem palavras de carinho ou beijinhos de boa-noite.

Continuaram sem falar, aprofundando-se em seus pensamentos. Como nunca perceberam coisa tão óbvia? Que era importante para o menino coisas tão simples como estas? Um pouco envergonhados de si mesmos, cederam à idéia de passar a fazer-lhe todos estes seus tão ínfimos desejos. Desejos de uma criança tão pura quanto Omi, que não podia pedir mais que se não um pouco de colo. Se assim tivessem de fazer, o fariam com toda a certeza, em primeiro porque não lhes custava nada e, em segundo, porque deviam aquilo ao loirinho tão atencioso que fazia de um tudo por eles e os amava tanto.

**oOoOoOo**

Omi descia apressado a escada de sua casa, até que os pequenos pezinhos vestidos por uma grossa e quente meia branca tropeçaram no penúltimo degrau, ocasionando um leve tombo.

"Ai!" – gemeu a vozinha doce, sentando-se no chão.

Yohji passava por ali e, ao ouvir o barulho, apressou-se em direção a ele. Deu-se com o pequenino sentado na madeira fria, esfregando com as mãozinhas delicadas e rosinhas o joelho soerguido.

"Ouh!" – abaixou-se ao lado da criança, cobrindo a mão pequena com a sua igualmente delicada – "Está tudo bem, Omi? Machucou-se?

"S-sim, Yohji-kun. Não deveria correr pela escada." – sorriu-lhe.

O homem loiro segurou suas mãozinhas com a sua, retirando-as cuidadosamente do joelho. Encontrou um esfolão, ao qual o deveu à queda.

"Está machucado, Omi-chan." – constatou, gentilmente – "Venha, vamos cuidar disso."

Enlaçou os finos ombros do menino, ajudando-o a levantar seu corpo gracioso de sempre, com a dedicação de não fazê-lo forçar o joelho machucado. Encaminhou-o até o sofá onde fê-lo se sentar:

"Espere-me por um minutinho, okay?"

"Hai!" – sorriu, sendo retribuído pelo loiro.

Yohji afastou-se uns minutinhos, nos quais Omi pôs-se a brincar com seus dedinhos, hora pondo as mãos à frente dos grandes e ingênuos olhos azuis, observando-as. Então Yohji voltou à sala, com uma maleta branca, reconhecendo como a usada para aliviar seus ferimentos em missões. O loiro ajoelhou-se em sua frente, enquanto o pequeno franzia o narizinho, depositando as mãos, antes suspensas, no colo.

Seu jovial amigo abriu a maleta, tirando dela um vidro de água oxigenada, que depositou sobre a mesinha central do cômodo; após separou uma porção branquinha e fofa de algodão do pacote de algodões, juntando-a com o frasquinho de água; por fim retirou um band-aid de cor bege. Fechou a maleta, colocando-a no chão ao seu lado, depois segurou gentilmente a perna quase despida, pela ação do short que ele trajava, do menino, arrumando-a sobre o banco do sofá, de forma que sua planta do pé espalmasse nele e o joelho ficasse levantado.

"Yohji-kun, que vais fazer?"

"Ora, "que"? Vou cuidar de ti, percebes?"

"Mas..." – o menino ficou sem palavras. Mesmo assim, não queria atrapalhar – "Mas não precisa se incomodar! Er, quero dizer, sou muito grato pela atenção, Yohji-kun." – sorriu iluminado, era deveras bom ser cuidado daquele jeito – "Contudo, não desejo atrapalhar-te no que ias fazer antes de me acudir."

O loiro sorriu, aquele pequeno era tão doce e meigo! Balançou a cabeça em negativa, os olhos verdes como esmeraldas emitindo um brilho sincero:

"Não me incomodas, Omi. Ao contrário, é um prazer poder te ajudar." – sorriu, vendo o sorriso do outro crescer – "Agora não se mexa, para eu poder fazer o curativo, tá bem?"

"Tá." – respondeu, a vozinha fina mais emocionada do que nunca.

Esperou pacientemente que o homem loiro despejasse água oxigenada no tufo de algodão, para logo em seguida levar-lhe ao joelho machucado. Apertou os olhos, na expectativa de alguma dor ao contato do suave algodão com sua pele, entretanto não houve mais que uma leve sensação geladinha. Abriu um olho, espiando o mais velho a deslizar aquilo pela região esfolada, a fim de limpá-la e deixá-la livre de bactérias, convencendo-se de que não veria ardor algum e abrindo o outro olho. Yohji, depois de limpá-lo bem, prendeu o band-aid no joelho fino e, agora, molhado. Sorriu:

"Prontinho, Omi." – deslizou uma mão pela perna macia, carinhosamente – "Está tudo bem agora, mas não volte a correr pelas escadas, ou poderás se machucar de novo, está bem?"

"Hunhun! Arigatou, Yohji-kun." – sorria, feliz da vida pelo amigo ter sido tão amável e gentil consigo.

O playboy sorriu mais um pouco, fazendo um cafuné nos fios sedosos.

"Agora repouse uns instantes até o joelho sarar. E tome mais cuidado, não gosto de te ver machucado."

O pequeno abriu a boca, porém palavra alguma de lá saía. Tinha ouvido mesmo aquilo? Oh, estava tão feliz! Sabia que o loiro se preocupava com ele, mas ouvi-lo dizer isso tão carinhosamente era tão lindo! Tão belo que mal pôde conter a felicidade.

**oOoOoOo**

Folheou as páginas brancas e bem cuidadas de seu livro de Geografia, atento às figuras coloridas e ilustrações de animais selvagens, ao passo que mantinha-se deitado na cama de bruços, os pezinhos erguidos no ar, a balançar. Até então não tinha muito o que fazer e decidira-se dar uma revisada em seus livros escolares antes de ir banhar-se.

Duas batidas em sua porta soaram-se e ele prontamente pôs-se em pé, correndo abri-la:

"Ken-kun!" – exclamou, alegre ao ver o amigo, abrindo um belo sorriso.

"Está ocupado, Omi-chan?" – perguntou, espichando a cabeça morena para dentro do quarto.

Piscou os grandes e inocentes azuis, agora preocupados, antes de responder-lhe:

"De modo algum, Ken-kun. Precisa de algo?" – ofereceu, a idéia de que um deles pudesse necessitar de algo o afligia: queria e gostava, mais que isso, sentia imenso prazer, em cuidar dos amiguinhos e fazer-lhes tudo que pudesse para ajudá-los.

O outro sorriu-lhe traquinas:

"Oh, não, não, Omi, não é isso. Apenas queria saber se não quer conversar comigo enquanto arrumo minha moto. Como estás sem compromissos, poderíamos fofocar um pouquinho. Que achas?"

Seu coraçãozinho bondoso encheu-se de uma quente e agradável alegria, sinceramente feliz por ter essa brecha, muitas vezes tão rara, para inteirar-se mais com o amigo. Não costumava ser confidente dos três, atinham-se a conversar de banalidades, vez ou outra um assunto um tanto mais íntimo. Mas, chamar-lhe para conversar, assim tão diretamente, nunca, nunca o fizeram!

Contudo, uma certa mágoa percorreu seu olhar. Talvez Ken estivesse querendo somente jogar conversa fora e não aprofundar-se nas intimidades. Isso doía-lhe, ainda que tentasse reprimir, pois desejava muito ser digno de tais conversas com os amigos e, se eles não tinham confiança ou disposição de lhe contar, pensava ele, era porque não era realmente digno de confiança. E ansiava demais ser digno dos amigos maravilhosos que tinha! Porém, tratou logo de substituir aquele brilho tristonho, uma vez que não deveria culpar o jogador por não querer ter uma conversa séria com ele. Tinha é de sentir-se privilegiado pela chance que agora tinha. Com esse pensamento, tornou a sorrir, feliz.

"Vamos, Omi." – tomou-lhe a mãozinha miúda entre as suas, o guiando pelos corredores da casa – "Omi, você sabe guardar segredos?"

Piscou outra vez, confuso, ao mesmo tempo em que as macias maçãs do rosto avermelhavam-se:

"Eu... Eu..." – abaixou a cabecinha, envergonhado.

Ken parou, pousando delicadamente dois dedos em seu queixo fino e pontudo, erguendo sua face rubra:

"O que foi Omi?"

"Er... Não... Não se preocupe, Ken-kun." – baixou a cabeça mais uma vez, levantando-a e olhando-o meigamente – "Prometo não contar segredo algum! Dou... Dou minha palavra que não conto segredos para quem quer que seja!" – forçou-se a dizer, nervoso pela pergunta e por ter que dizer algo sobre si, já que era humilde o suficiente para não dizer logo de uma vez que jamais contaria o segredo que alguém lhe contasse, isto é, se por acaso alguém lhe confiasse um.

O moreno sorriu, animado.

"Que bom! Então vamos lá embaixo para eu arrumar minha moto, que eu te conto um enquanto isso. E aí você me manda alguns conselhos sábios, ok? Sei que você é sábio o bastante para me aconselhar nessa. E aí você aproveita para me contar suas coisas também, se você quiser, e, se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa..."

O loirinho achou demais o que escutara, demais para a sua pessoa! Não, ele não merecia tanta bondade assim! Era tão bom isso, saber que poderia ouvir um pouco das histórias mais secretas de alguém e ainda, de quebra, poder contar sobre si também. Não, ele não merecia tudo aquilo.

"Mas, Ken-kun! Eu... Eu não mereço isso, toda essa bondade!" – inclinou o corpo, as mãos juntas pendendo à altura da cintura.

"Uhn?" – ergueu uma sobrancelha. Omi era tão purinho... Sorriu-lhe, tocando em seu narizinho arrebitado e com a pontinha vermelha – "Não digas bobagens, pequeno! Em primeiro não é bondade alguma: amigos fazem isso, vá se acostumando. Além de que, eu confio em você, por isso quero te contar essas coisas. Então, por favor, aceite isso e venha comigo, está bem?" – sorriu.

O menino loiro arregalou seus olhos, poderia ser aquilo verdade? Ken... Ken-kun confiava nele e, melhor, o considerava... O considerava como um verdadeiro amigo! Seu coraçãozinho encheu-se de felicidade mais uma vez.

"Tá... Tá bem, Ken-kun! Não vou te decepcionar!" – disse convicto e esforçado, não queria, de forma alguma, trair a confiança que fôra depositada em si, em sua pequena pessoa.

O moreno sorriu, voltando a seguir pelo corredor:

"Ótimo. Vamos, então."

"Ha... Hai!" – Omi foi atrás dele, mal podia esperar pelo que aconteceria. Seu estômago até gelava de tanta emoção.

**oOoOoOo**

Estava sentadinho na cadeira da cozinha, enquanto Aya fazia o jantar. Estava tão distraído que até se esquecera de oferecer ajuda ao companheiro mais velho. Ultimamente seus amigos vinham sendo tão gentis e amáveis com ele, pedindo conselhos, contando segredos, se preocupando com seu bem-estar... E aquilo era tão bom! Assim ele se sentia... Útil, como se fizesse realmente parte deles. Sem perceber, um sorriso sonhador escapou de sues lábios fininhos e rubros, a bochecha rosada e macia apoiada em uma das mãozinhas que o cotovelo estava sobre a mesa.

Da pia, com um avental amarelo e uma panela quente na mão, Aya observava o menininho com um discreto sorriso no rosto. Parecia que finalmente o chibi loirinho começava a se sentir especial...

"Hei, chibi!" – Aya o chamou – "Venha aqui."

"Hai!" – respondeu, saindo de seus pensamentos e indo sorridente até o homem mais velho.

Tão distraído que estava nem percebeu como ele o chamara. Ao parar à sua frente, Aya disse-lhe:

"Está mais feliz agora?"

Sem entender o que lhe era perguntado, o loirinho arregalou seus olhos azulões:

"Hã?" – a vozinha melodiosa escapou de seus lábios, desentendida.

"Hun." – Aya voltou-se para o fogão, remexendo seu caldo. Depois largou a colher de pau com que o mexia na panela que fervilhava dentro de si o jantar dos quatro Weiss e voltou sua completa atenção para o loirinho pequenininho – "Só queria dizer que você é muito importante para nós; não só como Bombay mas também como Omi..."

Omi arregalou ainda mais seus olhinhos claros e puros, espantado e muito emocionado também com a revelação. Aliás, esta lhe era confusa demais ainda para formar-lhe a completa noção daquelas palavras. Sua boca abriu-se em um "o" surpreso.

"E nós gostamos muito de você."

"A... Aya-kun..." – estava sem palavras, atônito.

O que era aquilo, por que aquilo lhe era dito? Se... Será que ele estava para ser expulso do grupo ou algo assim? Não se lembrava de ter falhado com a conduta nas missões, porém, era bem possível que estivesse sendo um estorvo não só para os três como também para a Kritker; daí a explicação para as atitudes de ultimamente dos seus amigos. Muito embora uma vozinha dentro de si lhe dissesse para confiar nas boas intenções dos amigos, para acreditar que elas eram verdadeiras e que seria muito cruel duvidar deles. Mas não pôde resistir e, abalado, perguntou com a voz trêmula e certamente triste:

"A... Aya-kun, por acaso eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Eu... Eu serei expulso da equipe? Se... Se eu fiz algo que os desagradou, eu peço que me desculpem e, se não for pedir demais, não me expulsem, onegai! Eu... Eu gosto muito daqui e de vocês e não quero ir embora."

O pequenino já tinha lágrimas prontas a serem derramadas, não queria ter de deixar os amigos que tanto amava e que lhe eram tão valiosos. O ruivo tentava entender o nexo do que Omi falara e, ao conseguir entendê-lo, depois de algum custo, não pôde conter um diminuto sorriso doce. O pequeno era tão precioso! E muito inseguro.

"Omi, você se lembra de ter feito alguma coisa errada?" – perguntou.

"Hun-hun." – negou, balançando a cabecinha loira que estava semi-abaixada, esfregando com uma das mãoszinhas delicadas e rosinhas os olhinhos chorosos.

"Nem eu. Então, acho que você não fez algo errado, não é?" – viu o outro o encarar, parando de choramingar e o encarando confuso – "Sabe, Omi, eu queria que soubesse que nós gostamos de você como a um irmãozinho, a um amigo, justamente para que não se sintas assim, sozinho e tristonho. Você não está sozinho, tem a nós e poderá sempre contar conosco. Você é muito especial. Está bem?" – terminou de falar com os joelhos dobrados, inclinando-se para frente, a fim de ficarem da mesma altura.

Ao ouvir tal coisa, Omi simplesmente desabou a chorar; desta vez não por medo mas sim por profundas alegria e felicidade. Mal podia acreditar no que ouvira! Saber que eles gostavam de si era indescritivelmente bom, era como se isso preenchesse o vazio em seu coraçãozinho que sempre o dominara, como se finalmente soubesse ser parte de uma família. As lágrimas calorosas transbordavam-lhe pelas mãos que teimavam em cobrir o rostinho molhado e rubro. Ah, como essa nova sensação era gostosa! E ainda nem tinha assimilado completamente a situação!

Aya sorriu, levando uma mão ao fino e macio cabelinho dourado do menino, acariciando seus fios levemente.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim, os dias foram se passando e, cada vez mais, o pequeno era requisitado pelos amigos. Hora para conversarem, sobre tudo, desde assuntos íntimos à conversas jogadas fora, hora para passear pelo parque ou ir ao cinema e sempre era mimado, recebendo carinhos e palavras bonitas dos seus amigos. Não que tudo tivesse mudado de supetão, apenas que a proximidade que tiveram com o loirinho os fez perceber o quão importante ele lhes era e que, apesar da pouca idade, Omi era uma ótima companhia, alegre e inteligente, sensível e maduro. Por isso, prometeram-se a si mesmos que jamais o deixariam "sozinho" e triste novamente, afinal, ninguém deixa as pessoas que amam sofrerem. Era isso, eles realmente o amavam. E, com o tempo, o pequeno e doce menino nunca mais sentiu-se só, ao contrário, vivia feliz com os amigos que amava e que lhe eram agora verdadeiramente sua família.

E, no fim, tudo que Omi precisava para ser feliz era de um colo e um pouco de atenção.

**oOoOoOo**

**Fim!**

**oOoOoOo**

N/A: n-n Essa idéia me surgiu quando meu pai veio fazer massagem em mim (ele faz isso todo o dia antes de eu ir pra escola, não é fofinho? n-n) e eu tava justamente pensando nessas pessoas que nunca receberam muito demonstrações de carinho e talz... Aí não teve como não pensar nisso sem lembrar do Omi, afinal, neh, ele tem todo aquele passado de abandono e essas coisas. Aí, por coincidência, bem na hora que eu pensei no Omi, eu tava cantando essa parte "Quero colo, vou sair de casa..." da música e, bem, veio muito a calhar! A propósito, eu gosto de ver o Omi com sua personalidade normal, mas é que ver os personagens kawaii como chibis ao extremo e totalmente fofinhos é uma das minhas taras! XP Bem, é isso...

Onegai, deixei um comentário! n-n

Até a próx.! See ya!

27/10/05

(qualquer coisa, no: Fui!)


End file.
